


Slutty Bunny

by Tantan2



Series: Porn star Jaemin [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Camboy Na Jaemin, Coming Untouched, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Solo Na Jaemin, na jaemin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantan2/pseuds/Tantan2
Summary: Just porn star Jaemin dressing like a slutty bunny for a solo video.
Series: Porn star Jaemin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003818
Kudos: 23





	Slutty Bunny

Dressing up for the camera was nothing new to Jaemin. Most of his fans loved seeing him in anything from maid costumes to school uniforms, but this was new. He's had people compare him to a bunny before, there's a new comment on almost everything he posts talking about it, but he never considered dressing as one. That is, until now of course. He thought it may be weird or feel awkward to wear it, but now that he's standing in the mirror looking at his reflection his feelings have definitely changed. 

The costume is a two piece, the top being a pastel pink bralette that's almost completely translucent, just barely showing his pink nipples. The bottoms are a thong of the same thin fabric with a little bunny tail on the back. If that wasn't enough it also came with a bunny ear headband. The ears are a bright white and soft to the touch, with only one bent down leaving the other standing upright. Even he could acknowledge how hot he looked right now. 

His equipment was already set up with three lights pointing directly at the bed. He walked over to his camera and turned it on before climbing on the baby blue sheets covering his bed with his back facing the camera to show off the tail on the back of the thong, shaking his hips as he did so. He looked over his shoulder and then turned, laying his back against the pillows. He spread his legs showing everything he could, knowing it would drive his viewers crazy when he posted it. 

His eyes found the camera as he slowly moved his hand towards his chest, lightly touching the skin there before moving lower to run his slender fingers over his nipples, feeling them harden at the touch. His other hand slid up his thigh until it reached his cock that was already half hard from anticipation. He softly touched his erection and pulled down the panties just enough for it to come out, before taking himself in his hand and moving at a slow pace. 

Sliding his feet up the bed, he reached over with the hand that was on his chest to grab the lube he left on the table next to him. He opened the lube and poured it over his finger, making sure they were fully coated for what was coming next. Moving his other hand away from his cock he pulled his panties to the side and pushed one finger inside his tight hole. His head fell back onto the pillows, the familiar feeling always got to him no matter how many times he did it. 

He moved the digit back and forth until he felt loose enough to add another. The second finger went in easy, but as he moved he felt himself grow impatient. Deciding to add the third finger, he rubbed around the sensitive area before slowly sliding all three fingers to the hilt. Whimpering at the stretch, but loving the pain it brought him. 

He brought the hand holding his panties to his mouth and shoved two of his fingers down his throat, moaning around them. He loved sucking on his pretty fingers and letting the spit drip down his chin. Only letting them go to touch his nipples, covering them with his own spit and pinching them until they're swollen and sensitive.

He fucked himself on his fingers, moving his hips back and forth with his hand, going slow until he crooked them slightly up and hit the spot that made him see stars and let out a moan louder than the rest. His movements quickened, his fingers going in and out making sure to touch the same spot every time. 

His moans grew louder, coming out high pitched and strangled. He let himself suffer, not touching his cock no matter how bad he wanted to. His breathing stuttered every time his finger brushed over his prostate and he felt his chest drop when they hit spot on every now and then. He had wanted this video to be a little longer but there was no slowing down right now, seeing himself in the outfit had him horny before he even touched his body and he could already feel his stomach tightening, abs becoming more defined as he tensed and worked his hips down on his own fingers.

He threw his head back aggressively, barely missing the headboard, and squeezed his eyes shut. His mouth was wide open and letting out the sweetest moans of pleasure as he came closer and closer to his release. 

His hips moved faster as the ecstasy built inside him and he was struggling to keep his legs open when he finally pushed his fingers in one last time as far as they would go and felt his orgasm crash through him hard. His hand left his nipple to clutch the sheets in a tight squeeze as he let out a loud sob and felt the hot liquid land on his chest, some of it reaching as far as his neck. Unable to keep his body from shaking as the white hot pleasure coursed through his veins, he let his fingers ride him through the feeling before eventually strength and falling to his side.

He laid still for a few minutes, the only movement was his chest moving up and down as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

He looked perfect laying flat on his bed with his bangs in his eyes and drool on the side of his mouth. The cum drying on his stomach shouldn't feel good but he knows he must look like such a slut right now, and the thought makes his dick twitch. 

Pulling himself up on shaky arms proves to be a difficult task, but he makes it work so he can sit up and slide his legs over the side of the bed. He walks to the camera to turn it off and take off his bunny ears. His legs shake on the way to the bathroom but become stable while he wipes off his stomach and washes his hands. 

He lays down again when he's done, feeling too tired to do anything else. So he cuddles up to his plushies and lets himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
